ohmyenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Pay It Forward
''Synopsis'' A little girl, Qistina, introduces the concept of 'paying it forward' to SMK Ayer Dalam: Do good and good will come to you. Everyone believes in the idea except for Jojie, who is adamant that doing good deeds amounts to nothing. She shares her experiences of facing problems after helping others, but is unaware that her incident had actually set off a chain reaction of good deeds. ''Plot'' At the canteen, Jojie, Zack, Anusha and Mazlee are chatting when suddenly Sayur fell down after slipping a banana peel. Everyone in the canteen started laughing at him until a young girl came by and helped Sayur up. Anusha apologizes on behalf of the gang for laughing at Sayur. The girl introduces herself as Balqis, the daughter of the mak cik kantin, and she, once again, introduces the concept of 'paying it forward'. Jojie disbelieved her, saying it was ridiculous. Zack quickly cuts into line and bought the whole currypuff to himself. Later, Anusha and Mazlee discusses that the concept was a good idea and they wanted to help the residents of Ayer Dalam Orphanage Home from being removed. Jojie, disagree with the idea of helping them. When they asked why, she explains. One day, Jojie was going to school when she encountered a blind man playing the guitar. Feeling sorry for him, she donates her money to him and to her horror, she realizes that the man isn't blind when he started to count the money he gained. Due to that, she isn't unable to buy an activity book for the lesson and was punished by standing on the chair throughout the whole class. The next day, Sayur and Balqis were heading to the school together and they encountered with Mazlee and Anusha. Anusha stated that they wanted to help the orphanage home but they have no idea how. As they were busy talking at the canteen, Jojie once again said they won't gain anything from helping. She told a different tale where she tried to help an old man crossing the road but ended up getting the side mirror of her motorcycle knocked off. Anusha brushed it off, saying that Jojie might have bad luck and she should be careful next time. After school time was over, Balqis met Jojie and tries to invite Jojie to join Mazlee, Anusha and Sayur to help the orphanage home by selling currypuff. Jojie disagrees and heads home. On the way home, Jojie's motorcycle died down and she is unable to call anyone due to low credit in her phone. Frustrated, she kicks her motorcycle, causing it to fall down and was unable to lift it up. An old man, the owner of Ayer Dalam Orphanage Home, helped Jojie to lift up her motorcycle and fixes it. Jojie wanted to return the favour by giving the old man some money but he refuses. He said he is willing to help and told Jojie to do more good deeds. Rethinking back what he said earlier, she decided to donate to the Ayer Dalam Orphanage Home. One day, Jojie was busy recycling her trash when she encountered Balqis walking on the way home. Jojie decided to give her a lift home and also gave Balqis her Frozen DVD as a gift. Category:Oh My English:Class of 2015